Rings
by nanadewdrops
Summary: Aizawa Megumi never liked rings. She hates them. And she hates them even more when she lost them for the third time this month. (Established Shiraishi/Aizawa and medium level OOC) Disclaimer : The image used is from babyshazam (thank you again!)


A small fluff. Well, a fluff for my standards that is. Plus, I uploaded this on a wimp after watching spoilers for ep 10 and I'll probably regret for uploading this in the morning but what the heck.

* * *

Megumi has always hated rings and she certainly hates them now.

"No luck?" Haruka and Mihoko asked from across the room.

"None." Megumi sighed. You have got to be kidding here. For heaven's sake, this would be the third time this month alone.

"How many times has it been this month?" Mihoko wondered out loud.

"2." Haruka answered.

"3 actually." Megumi mumbled. Mihoko and Haruka looked at one another before they shared a chuckle.

The staff leader was already sulking at the bench. Knowing that what they had been doing is futile. Those rings will be the death of her. She hates rings now more than ever.

"It just has to be rings? Why can't it be necklace or bracelets or earrings? It has to be rings." Mihoko patted her shoulders as Haruka sat next to her.

"You know, you can always tell him that rings are not your thing." Haruka said.

"He would have understand." Mihoko added.

Megumi sighed. "I know he would but the rings are like sentiments somehow. It's a memento of my promise to him. I like having it with me."

"Sorry if this sounds sarcastic enough dear friend, but you have already lost them thrice. It's about time you get something else to serve as a memento."

Aizawa Megumi knew that Mihoko was right but the horror of actually telling her husband that she had lost her wedding ring again, is not something that brings pleasure.

Kousaku would say nothing as usual. He would nod whenever she told him that she had lost her wedding band and the matter is no longer discussed. And then next day, she'd find the ring that she had lost sits in its velvet box on her dresser.

When did her husband find the time or even actually find the exact ring that she had lost, she has no idea. But he always did.

On a positive light, it is good that he always find them back because no matter what other commented on how plain and simple her band was, she loved every bits of it. It was not over embellished and it fits perfectly with her but most importantly it is because Kousaku actually chose the ring for her himself when he proposed.

That was why the ring is so special.

Even when she herself acknowledged how special it is, it does not change the fact that she would always lose it every single time she makes a turn.

On a more negative light, Megumi is afraid that her husband might be offended by her carelessness. Kousaku never said a word, that's true but because he never said anything she always have these thoughts that he would think that she never treasured the wedding band.

But what can she actually do? She had taken multiple measures to make sure that she would not lose the ring. From placing it in a special box to making sure that she never takes the ring into the bathroom in fear of her actually dropping the ring into the drain. She took any measures possible but she still loses them.

* * *

Aizawa Kousaku obviously took notice of the dark tension that surrounds his wife that night as they walked towards the car.

"Megu, what is it?" he asked, his eyes glued onto the road.

"It's nothing." she answered but he knew there was something else on her mind.

Deciding to not push the matter any further, the two was lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes but when Megumi realised that the car was heading towards the opposite direction from their apartment did she finally spoke up to ask. "Kousaku, where are we going?"

"You'll see." and in a few minutes, the car stopped in front of a jewellery store. Her husband said nothing as he got out of the car and went inside and after a few minutes, he got back out with a small paper bag in hand.

"Here." he said as he handed the paper bag to his wife before he started up the engine and began driving home. Confused, she took a peek inside.

There was a familiar velvet box inside. And when she opened the small bundle, there sat her ring. Staring her right in the eye.

Megumi turned to her husband. "I thought I lost it again!"

"So that was what had gotten you depressed all day?" he said.

Megumi shrunk in her own seat. "Kou-kun. I can't do it. I keep losing the ring every single time I put it on. I tried and tried but I can't seem to keep it on me." Megumi said with a huge sigh.

"I know. That's why I took it here." Kousaku said as he motioned for his wife to the ring.

Confused, Megumi picked up the ring and to her surprise, there was a chain equipped with the ring. The chain was nothing flashy, it was white gold and was really simple, allowing the ring to be the centre piece of the accessory.

"That'd ought to solve your problem." Megumi smiled, her husband never fails to amaze her on how perceptive he is regarding her. She had never told Aizawa Kousaku about her problems with rings but he didn't need to hear it from her at all. Just by watching, he can already tell.

"Thank you, Kou-kun." Megumi said as she pressed a slight peck on her husband's right cheek.

Keeping his eyes onto the road, Kousaku's left hand reached for Megumi's as he gives an affectionate squeeze. If possible, he had wanted to kiss her back but since he is currently driving, that is just impossible to be done.

"I was nervous just now you know." Megumi started as she puts on the necklace. It was a perfect fit.

"For?"

"I was afraid that you'd get angry if I tell you that I don't want to get new rings anymore." her husband was silent, indicating his confusion allowing Megumi to continue.

"It's just our wedding bands are important and I know how much you like me wearing it. I was just thinking how upset you will be if I say I don't want them anymore. You know, because I tend to lose them all the time." Kousaku's face softened when he heard her explanation.

"The main reason of why I like you wearing the ring is that it will ward off those pesky guys off your back. Especially Shinkai."

Megumi laughed. "Aizawa Kousaku. You need to stop treating Shinkai-sensei as a rival. He and the rest of the male hospital staffs already know that I am off-limits. You made sure of that when you decided to invite all of them to our wedding reception."

"It's because you never realised that they were flirting with you that I had to do that."

Even after years of being together, Aizawa Kousaku had never gotten rid of his jealousy towards practically anyone that tried to even strike a casual conversation with his wife.

"So now, that I won't be wearing the ring on my fingers anymore, won't you be worried that there might be others that will try to swipe me off my feet?"

"No." he answered confidently.

Megumi mused. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're my wife and you're mine. The only one that is allowed to swipe you off your feet is me and me alone. I'll make sure of that."

Her husband's answer only caused Megumi to burst into a chuckle. Unlike his cold exterior that everyone around them are familiar with, her husband actually has an amusing side to him that is exclusive only for her.

The day she had taken the name Aizawa as her surname, she knew that she would spend the rest of her life with the man of her choice.

And she was not wrong. Never. Every single day with him is amusing and Aizawa Megumi cannot thank the heavens enough for allowing them to meet each other.

"I love you Aizawa Kousaku, I will always do."

"And I love you, Aizawa Megumi."

* * *

A/N : Okay, so it's not exactly a fluff. but what can you expect from someone who only learn about relationships through reading, dramas, mangas, anime and movies? I'm terrible at fluff and I know it thus I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations for a great fluffy-wuffy fluff.

P/S : PEOPLE WE ARE GETTING A MOVIE PEOPLE. I AM STILL HYPED OVER THIS. LIKE A MOVIE. THEY BETTER MAKE SHIRAISHI/AIZAWA HAPPEN IN THE MOVIE, I AM STILL HAVING HOPES FOR THAT.

A/A/N: So please, please, please comments please. If its bad, I'll just stop writing all-together. I'm not a great writer like the rest of the people here and I know that fact but I just love writing. It's just when I don't get reviews it just bumps me up you know? Were my writings are that dull? I need honest opinions even if they will sting, I'll embrace them with open arms. Ok, I talk too much. Bye!


End file.
